Diary of a Lost Soul
by Lakia0of0light42
Summary: The story of a young girl taken from her home, we follow her chronicles as she learns to survive. Cruddy summary. Parings inside. Review please.
1. Entry 1

_My name is Yan Cui Xiang, daughter of Yan Yi Zin, a noble serving under Lord Cao Cao. _

_I was raised in the softest manner possible. My parents were kind and had many servants, so I never had to lift a finger._

_But that life style bored me. And in an era of chaos as this one, no person is safe. So naturally I was taught to defend myself._

_My skill at the blade was almost second nature, but if father had known of my talents, surely he would have had my teacher banished on the pretenses that I was not to be trained for war, but for my own safety. So I hid my skills. Pulled the strikes, weakened my own defenses. It as difficult, but I wouldn't have known how important those skills were until I turned fourteen._

_As with all girls my age I had an engagement, yes, it was to a far elder man, and I utterly detested him. I knew I was not to be his first wife; however father approved none the less._

_I wouldn't have known back then that my world was about to spiral out of my control and into the tides of chaos. So, I was certain that I could live my gentle, soft, no-work life for many years to come._

_But I was wrong_

_Dead wrong._

_--_

Huzah for my first DW fic that didn't die when i was writing it!!

R&R please, chatper one will be up soon!


	2. The Fires of War

Sorry that took me so long!!

I got distracted by Richard. Look him up on youtube: slaughter your world

and there's also a comic that has alot of pages... so well, that was fun while it lasted.

FOR PONY

**enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 1: The Flames of War Burn Brightest in the Daylight**

Yan Cui Xiang awoke before many of the servants, as she usually did. The sun had yet to make its appearance on the horizon. Despite that sky had begun to glow faintly, heralding the great orbs arrival. Cui slipped from beneath the silken folds of her bedding and inched her way across the spacious room to the wardrobe.

From the wooden structure she removed a pair of thin shoes – so she would not be heard as she made her way outside—and a practice outfit comprised of a light tunic and loose pants that went to her knee.

Cui fastened the straps and clothen hooks before rummaging deep into the base of the dresser. As quietly as she could manage the girl removed the false bottom, revealing her cache of weapons. She – of course – had not stolen the, no, that was something a present would do. She had, in fact, purchased them using money she "borrowed" from her father and brought them in his name. Her purchase would always go unrecorded and unquestioned, thanks to a few extra coins that "fell" into the pile.

Cui stashed a few daggers and a short sword upon her person. She shoved the daggers in the stark white leggings that came to the base of her pants, and then laced the sword on her back, thrusting it through the broad sleek belt.

Silently, the noble child crept into the court yard. During her early years Cui had explored every inch of her fathers mansion. She knew all the ways outside, and where she was going in particular, the training grounds. She was not worried; there was no doubt in her mind that it would be unoccupied in thie early hour.

Cui picked her way through holes and down holes with ease in the vast grounds of her home.

She should have sensed that something was amiss. Whether it was that the birds did not chirp to welcome the morn, or if it was the air seemed too still, dead almost. Or even the unseen eyes in the night that she could feel, sending chills down her spine.

The girl dismissed them as caused by the wind. The air did not move on that fateful morning.

When at last she reached the training area, the sun had just barely reached the edge of the world, casing long ominous shadows across the land.

Again Cui brushed it off. The sun always caused immense shadow that moved, especially because of the trees. Just like that chilling "wind." It was simple to find a perfectly logical explanation for all of the seemingly strange things!

Cui removed her sword and moved towards a dummy. She slashed and trusted at the straw man, dodging his invisible attacks, retaliating as she did so. It took her little time to defeat her foe, even if it were merely a stuffed figure it was interesting to try to visualize the weak spots in an enemy's armor, even if there were none.

She went at a few more of the manikins, defeating them as effortlessly as the first, before realizing that the sky had brightened highly. The sun had already peaked over the tall trees. Meaning the servants would come wake her soon. Cui cursed herself for not paying attention to the sky. If only she had been paying attention instead of allowing her mind to go every which direction.

She shoved her sword into her belt and sprinted off. The girl prayed that she would make it back before her governess came to check on her. Cui hastened her pace, she did not care if she was heard, she was too far off!!

Cui shot down a shortcut, but it was dangerously close to her father's chambers. She slowed herself so fast she nearly landed flat on her face.

Sweat dripped down her face as she crouched and crept inch by inch along the wall of Yan Yi Zin's room. She bit her lip and held her breath, so she could hear every noise.

A floor board creaked loudly beneath her. Cui froze instantly.

From his bed Yi Zin grumbled, and turned over in sleep, but did not wake.

Cui let out a sigh of relief and continued to her room. She shut the door silently behind her and quickly replaced the weapons to their hiding place. She stripped off her shoes and tossed them back in the bottom. Foot steps outside her door alerted her to the presence of her governess. The noble's child dove into her bed and pretended to be asleep.

The door to her chamber opened seconds later. The woman who entered was middle aged and rather well rounded in the mid section. Her name was Lou Feng, her husband was a guard of the premises.

Cui noted that they had probably awakened her father at this time.

"Come on now mistress Cui, it is time for you to wake." The woman cooed in a bitter-sweet tone to the already awakened girl.

Cui faked the early stages of waking, adding in a moan of resistance. She turned her bleary gaze to her governess. "Must I?" She complained thickly.

"Yes, surely you have not forgotten?" The governess asked, eyeing Cui uncertainly. "Tonight you are to dine with your fiancé!" She explained as she began to gather clothes for Cui's first outfit.

Cui groaned, she had forgotten. Her heart plummeted to her stomach. Chen Li. Her suitor. Just the thought made her want to retch. He was old, far older than she. He was plain disgusting. "Why must I marry that man?" She half whined, entangling herself in her covers.

Lou Feng shook her head. "It's your father's will." She explained un-consolingly. The woman placed Cui's clothes at the foot of her bed. "Get up!" She ordered.

Cui froze, she was dead now. "Uh, um." Her brain froze. She clutched the silken sheets tightly, in an attempt to fend the plump woman off.

Lou scowled. "What are you hiding?" The woman asked suspiciously.

Before Cui could even speak a shrill cry came from outside. "Lou, Lou, we need you in the kitchen!!" The voice was harsh and distant.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me that fool burnt the food again!!" She shot Cui a look that told her not to move, and the hustled out.

Cui let out a sigh of relief and slumped back. Perhaps sneaking out was not the best idea any longer.

Not a second after Lou had departed another entered. The new comer was much smaller and delicate in appearance.

"Fan Yun…" Cui breathed in, she had never been so glad to see the girl. Calm flowed through her body. Finally she was safe. Cui stepped from her bed and embraced Yun. The girl was only a year younger than Cui, but had, on more that one occasion saved Cui's hide.

Yun smiled and laughed. "Cui you cut that one far too close." She berated the older girl.

Cui nodded, "I know, I know…" The girl droned. It was like Yun to scold her in a situation like this. After all, Yun was her only true friend.

"Now change before Lou comes back!" Yun ordered.

Cui did not need to be told twice. She swiftly stripped and pulled on her sleeping garb.

A very agrivated Lou burst into the room, sending both girls jumping into the air. "Fan Yun, what are you doing in here?" The woman demanded.

"I was merely helping Lady Cui prepare for the morning." Yun replied calmly, as though she had planned the entire thing.

"I see…." The woman said wearily. "Help me get the lady changed." She said, not willing to miss a beat.

The servant girl bowed and walked over to Cui and started undoing the clasps on the silken pajamas. She winked at Cui, trying to hide her look of pure triumph. Hastily, she brought the outfit Lou Feng picked to Cui.

The noble child too the bundle and thanked her friend. She quickly threw on the clothes prompted by the eager growls of her empty stomach. The garb was simple but elegant and, thankfully, easy to get in.

It was a traditional top with a low collar, and clasps across the top, holding it closed. The skirt went to her mid thigh, and had long broad ribbons that fell to her calf. The colors blended perfectly and looked excellent on Cui.

She thanked Lou and skipped off to breakfast, which, if her father had caught her doing, the repercussions would have been devastating.

Cui was escorted, for the last half of the trip, to the dining area, by a guard for her "safety". Truly, it was just a habit at that point. She entered the room where her father and mother already sat, waiting for her. She joined them, and food was brought.

The meal was tense and few words were spoken.

"Do not forget your meeting with Lord Chen Li." Her father reminded her regally.

Cui cringed. Why did everyone keep reminding her? "Of course father." Her voice was small and strained. Her apatite had flown south at the mention of Chen Li. She bowed respectfully to her parents and left the room without another word.

Without knowing were she was headed, Cui suddenly realized she was in the garden. The peach and pear trees were in full bloom, scattering their petals on the stones. Cui sighed; an immense feeling of pressure seemed to be crushing her soul.

She slumped on a bench beneath a tree. A pond lay to her right, so she watched the louts blooms float lazily on the surface.

It was beautiful here. She did not want to leave and marry that man. But what choice did she have?

Time seemed to slip away as she thought of whether or not her mother really loved her father. After all they had been in an arranged marriage as well. The sun reached it's zenith as she lay there, and she hardly noticed.

A thick choking smell filled the air; it drifted like a thick cloud over the grounds.

Smoke?

It brought Cui back to reality. She shot up, the main house was burning.

The only thing Cui thought of was the safety of Yun, and her parents. She gasped then gagged, and raced back towards the burning building. The girl burst through a thick wall of smoke and found herself in the front entry.

A small army had amassed in the room, and at its head was a menacing man, dressed in pure purple. He wore a strange head-dress, one of a strategist.

Yan Yi Zin knelt before the man. "But lord Sima Yi, have I not served the master well? Have I not been loyal?" His voice was frantic and pleading.

"You have," Sima Yi purred. "And now it is time you continued that loyalty." He gestured at the pathetic man on the floor with a gloved hand.

One of the soldiers moved forward and plunged his sword deep into Yan Yi Zin. Blood splattered on the ground as the soldier jerked his blade violently out of the body.

Yi Zin fell forward as a lifeless corpse, a pool of blood forming around him. His unseeing eyes fixed on his daughter.

A scream threatened to tear itself form Cui's throat. She held it back by clapping her hand over her might. Her legs failed her. The girl collapsed to her knees. "Father……. No…." She choked out as tears began to fall down her face uncontrollably. Her body wouldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. She knew that something bad must have happened to Fan Yun if this is what happened to her father.

Sima Yi cast a disgusted look at the corpse, then at Cui. "Gather the women." He snapped. "We could use more servants." He pulled the reins of his horse and spurred it forward, bursting from the house.

The soldiers instantly dispersed, despite the fire that raged around them. One of them forced Cui to her feet and dragged her out. She was thrown into the back of a wagon with other women.

The last she saw of her home was engulfed in flames.


	3. Entry 2

_I was taken from my home by __**that man, **__and in that instant my life changed._

_I was taken to the Wei capital were I worked as a servant, no, I was not a servant, I was a slave._

_The men of that place worked me hard, harder than I could, harder than I thought humanly possible._

_It was all his fault._

_My life was ruined all because of that man._

_**That man.**_

_He took __**everything**__ away from me. He killed my father. He destroyed my home. Because of him I would never see my friend again._

_Sima Yi, that man – no – that monster. I hate him with every fiber of my being._

_Hate is not a strong enough word to describe it. Despise, loathe, revulsion, they come close, but there is no one word that describes this feeling. And even through that I am afraid of him; more than anything else._

_But even though I fear him, I want my revenge on him. I want him to feel the same pain I am. _

_I want to destroy him._


	4. I Work My Ass Off All Day

Ok, Sorry that it took so long.

I would have had it up sooner, but I had surgery done bla bla.

Enjoy. I worked my ass of.

**Chapter 2: I Work All Day and All I Got Was This Lousy Bucket, and Then The Shock of My Life.**

A loud gong awakened the servants of the Castle form their slumber. There were no groans of annoyance or cries of protest; they simply arose from their beds in silence. They did not want the main house to hear them. Most of the people feared punishment for disturbing the "masters".

It had been several months since Cui had been taken from her home. In the beginning she had trouble getting used to the curt routine of the servants, but she survived. Some how.

The displaced girl dressed hastily, in the normal garb, a mid thigh length shapeless tunic with a silt to the waist and a pair of equally shapeless pants, Cui didn't want to be the last one ready… again. The staff of the main house was comprised of thirty servants, ten cooks, and a countless number of guards. But a sickness had been spreading over the staff, rendering them bed ridden and unable to work. Thus Cui's load grew steadily over the weeks as an increasing number fell ill.

When she started she had to only clean the halls, but as the disease spread she soon had to take other's jobs. Taking meals to certain generals, cleaning their rooms, making sure the tray that the food was carried on were taken back to the kitchens after the morning meal were the ones she had added after time. And those alone took most of her time on a good day.

Grudgingly she made her way across the expanse of land separating the servant quarters and the palace. It was beautiful, elegant trees dotted the sparkling green grass, there was even a pond, but it was on the other side.

This particular field made her nervous, true the trees provided some shade, but there were always eyes watching in Wei. Nothing went unrecorded or unnoticed here.

Cui raced across the grass to the kitchens, plowing straight into Mao. The girl let out a squeal as she fell back to the ground on her butt.

Where as the taller female stood completely unfazed by Cui's actions. She rolled her chocolate colored eyes and pulled the noble child to her feet. "You've got to be more careful, klutz." Mao scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

Cui shifted her feet awkwardly. "I'm sorry Mao!"

"Sorry doesn't get the generals fed." Mao lectured tossing her soft hair that matched her eyes over her shoulder.

"Of course." Cui made a stiff bow, a habit she had picked up working there. The girl didn't like that she had changed.

Chun Zhang, a chef, appeared beside Mao, holding a tower of trays. "Cui!" He snapped. "Stop chattering and get these meals delivered!!" Chun Zhang was always prompt. He hated it when his work went to waste sitting around waiting for some new servant who could hardly do anything. And everyone knew this.

Cui held her breath as the towering stack of wooden blocks was passed to her, each of the "trays" weighed easily fifteen pounds and there were ten of them for her to carry by herself. The girl held back a squeak when the burden fell on her. Her knees felt as though they would give out any second.

It was nearly impossible for her to see as she walked out of the kitchen into the halls of the castle. She took deep even breaths as she shuffled through the halls. It had taken Cui a few weeks before she would walk without seeing properly. She still had trouble, but with no where else to go, she wasn't about to admit it. And there was no doubt that Sima Yi would hear and she would not be seen as weak by that man.

The mention of Zhongda made her thoughts drift to the dagger strapped to her thigh. The metal was cold on her leg; it reminded her of what she had planned to do for a while at that point. She had wanted to kill that man for a long time but had never gotten the chance.

She stumbled half-blinded through the corridors to the west hall. The food tilted dangerously over her head, threatening to fall. She balanced them quickly though, because if her faults were reported to any of the higher ups…. Well she did not want to think of the consequences.

Cui swiftly entered the west wing; she knew she was there by the eerie air of tenseness and the deathly quiet. Without even noticing she did it, Cui ducked her head; she both feared and hated this place.

As always the masters cousin, Xiahou Dun, waited against his door frame with his eye closed. Everyone knew the tale of how he had lost the other.

There was no doubt in Cui's mind that Yanrang knew where she was at all times. She wouldn't even have put it past him to know exactly what she was thinking.

"You're two minutes late." He informed her, his eye snapping open; it immediately fixed itself on her, watching her every move.

"My apologizes Lord Yanrang. There was a slight….. 'incident' in the kitchen." Cui explained timidly choosing her words carefully.

Dun shrugged. "So I saw." He replied as he easily lifted half of the stack of trays with a single hand to reach his own. Cui swore she heard him hold back a laugh.

The girl turned her head to the side grinding her teeth. Of course he would know. Everyone probably knew at this rate!! Stupid!! She cursed herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

Cui braced herself as he replaced the other trays, adding the burden back onto her arms. She walked down the hall past Yanrang, hoping he would say nothing more. She could feel his eye watching her the whole time, sending involuntary shivers down her spine.

From behind she heard a distant chuckle and a door shut.

She knew she should have been used to this, but it was all so disconcerting. She sighed when she reached the next room, Cao Pi's.

She set down the stack and knocked on the great wooden structure. There was no answer, as usual. Cui pulled door open and took the top three trays in to the chamber with her. Today there was something different. The room was unusually empty, only Zihuan was present; his wife was nowhere to be seen.

The male was sitting in his window polishing his sword with a tattered cloth. His face was half turned from her and the rest was covered in dark shadows.

Cui placed his food on the far side of the room on a table, and then dared to speak. "My lord, where is your wife?"

Cao Pi's motions were deadly, his head turned slowly- yet decisively- towards her. His glare could have felled all of his enemies instantly.

Cui was caught the full blast of his unspoken furry and immediately bowed. She backed out as fast as she could without turning her back on the man. To have done so would have been the end of her, especially when he had his sword so readily accessible. The second she was out she shut the door, picked up the food and ran, as well as she could with a sixty pound burden in her arms.

The girl looked back for a moment; half fearing the son of Cao Cao would appear and try something. Imbedded in the door, almost to the hilt, was the exact sword Zihuan had been polishing moments before.

This revelation sent Cui sprinting, she didn't care if she dropped anything, that was the last time she would ever do anything that stupid in Cao Pi's presence.

Then once again the unexpected happened, again, Cui ran straight into Zhang He.

Junyi gracefully swept the food from Cui's hands, making sure a not a grain of rice was disturbed. "Ha!" He cried catching the female on his other arm. "And what has you in such a hurry on his fine morning??" He asked eyeing her in mild confusion.

The girl could not answer; her face was bright red with embarrassment, which in turn prevented her from speaking.

Junyi spotted the cause of her fright and shook his head despairingly. "Ah, it seems our lord's son is in a dapper mood…" He sounded deflated. "It does not become a man of his beauty…"

"Dapper does not begin to describe it…" Cui muttered cynically under her breath, she pulled away from his grasp. She could not help but roll her eyes; it was no wonder why people believed his yearnings for his own gender. She had never seen him with a male before, but it was understandable judging from his strange way of speaking.

What self respecting man, in this era, spoke of beauty so often? He did.

"Perhaps, but you need to calm yourself." He pointed out. "Cynicism does not become one of your stature." He tapped her lightly on the nose.

The girl glowered at Junyi, "I used to be a noble…." She grumbled.

"Indeed, and I served one as yourself, but you are a fallen noble," Zhang He's voice has harsh for a moment, "But graceful in your own way." He mused. The general shrugged and without another word he took his food and disappeared into his room.

With only three trays left Cui had one place to go, and she dreaded it.

At the end of the wing was Sima Yi's room, which once again reminded her of the dagger on her leg.

His door opened slowly, as though he expected her, despite the multiple 'incidences.'

Zhongda watched her intently as she stopped in front of him. "Hello Cui Xiang." He purred, arms folded across his body.

"Hello Lord Sima Yi." She replied curtly through her gritted teeth. Cui spoke only because she was required to, not by choice.

"You seem to be adjusting well to your position." He remarked.

"No thanks to you…" She growled quietly. Her face was warm with rage. It had already been red from the embarrassment caused by Junyi, but now it absolutely glowed with hatred.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"I said, 'yes I am lord Zhongda.'" Cui sounded so fake to even herself it made her want to retch.

"That's what I thought." The strategist bent over to take the remainder of the food. "I know what you plan to do." He whispered in her ear.

The blade seemed to weigh down on her. The girls limbs grew numb as her burden was lifted by the man.

"I know you won't," Zhongda laughed, "you'll never be able to get you pathetic revenge on me." He snapped. The males brown orbs flashed evilly as he smirked down at her.

Cui was utterly frozen in place. How had he known?! Why?! I'll kill him!! Her thoughts raced so fast that she could not even get a grasp on one before it darted away only to be replaced by another.

"I expect you back in a few hours." Sima Yi said briskly shutting the door in Cui's face. She was shocked back into reality by his rudeness.

Cui clenched her hands into tight fists and stomped back to the kitchens. Two meat buns waited for her on a counter apart from the rest of the food being prepared.

Angrily she shoved one into her mouth without stopping to think. She tore through it in seconds then eagerly grabbed the second one. She held it in place in her mouth as she scooped up a bucket from the floor.

It was filled with water for her to clean the floors with, a limp rag hung from the side. With much less vigor than before Cui walked back to the west wing. She took her time, admiring the spacious halls of the castle and intricate designs on the walls.

The sun shone brightly through the high windows. If her home had not been gone, she would have been admiring nature with her mother. A pain when through her chest.

Was her mother even alive?

For all Cui knew she was gone like her father. She prayed that her mother was ok. They had never been truly close, but she was still her mother, and the girl really did care.

Cui forced herself to forget about her mother and clean. She would just have to wait until the generals called her in to work on their rooms. The sun reached it's zenith before any of her charge requested her.

As expected, Yanrang was the first to emerge from his recluse, he always was. Cui rolled her eyes.

These people were so predictable. She tossed the rag into the bucket and trudged into Dun's room. His was usually a mess, objects flung across the room for no apparent reason, the bed destroyed a sleeping woman entangled its covers.

But today it was unusually clean. What, no woman last night? She thought, cocking an eyebrow at his empty bed. Bit surprise there. At least the area wasn't in shambles; the same went for the unconscious woman. That was just disgusting, and exceptionally distasteful.

It took Cui minutes to clean the floor and make the bed, for once it was simple. Perhaps it was a blessing.

Dun had been sitting in a chair, watching her for the whole time. He had hardly blinked which was creepy and made Cui extremely uncomfortable. He usually did not act this way.

Maybe, she mused silently, it was because there had been no woman to… 'entertain' him last night.

Cui patted a wrinkle in the sheets of his bed and bowed to Yanrang. "I'm finished."

He snorted. "You're not done until I tell you that you are." He got to his feet with some effort and walked towards her.

Cui did not like his tone; the girl glanced up at him nervously, holding her breath. He was only a few feet away from her and gaining ground fast. His expression was determined, but his eye was glazed slightly.

This made Cui cringe; he'd requested wine with his food again, hadn't he? She had to get the cooks to stop giving it to him!! It was a danger for her!

Dun quickly closed the gap between them, pushing her back onto the freshly made bed. His single brown orb was unfocused and full of lust. His strongly muscled arms were on either side of her shoulders, a meager attempt to prevent her from escaping.

The servant girl shoved her feet hard into the floor, easily slipping from his grip, moving into a crouching position across the bed from him. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and she doubted it would be the last.

He lunged drunkly at her; he had good aim for someone who was utterly smashed.

She flipped back onto the floor and rushed to the door, making sure she grabbed the bucket first. Cui bowed again and hurried out.

The girl soon discovered that she may have been safer inside the drunken mans room. Zihuan leaned on the wall outside waiting for her. The male turned his glare to her when she appeared, which sent shivers down her spine. Despite her lack of enthusiasm and anything else, she placed the pail on the floor and bowed to him.

He grabbed her hair violently and lifted her head to his level, which was nearly a foot taller than she was. "Do not speak in my presence unless I give you permission." He snarled.

Cui nodded as best she could, she bit her lip so hard that it bled. She held her breath and hoped he would let her go. She could feel tears burning in her ducts. The girl was forced to stand on the very tips of her toes to prevent her hair from being torn from her head.

Cao Pi tossed her aside as if she were a useless doll and stalked into his room. The girl got a glimpse at the carnage inside. It was torn asunder, as though a great wind had smashed everything about. Her heart sunk, it would take forever to deal with all that!!

"Get out of my sight." Zihuan hissed. "Do not let me see you again today." He slammed the door after himself. The sword was viciously jerked from the door, nearly tearing the wood from its hinges.

Great, she thought sarcastically, now he's armed. She did not have to be told twice to avoid him; at least she didn't have to clean the wreckage today.

Cui had landed hard on her side when he tossed her; the blow had knocked the wind from her lungs and left her gasping for breath. She rubbed her injured side tenderly and walked to Junyi's room.

She knocked weakly on the door and kept her gaze down; she did not want to deal with any of his smugness at that moment.

He appeared theatrically from behind the portal, "yes?"

"I'm here to clean…" She droned monotonously.

"Your services are not required." He shook his head graciously.

"What?!" Her head shot up in confusion. Was he serious??

Junyi smiled down at her gently and she did not even need to see his room to know that he wasn't lying.

She returned his grin, her vision was blurred. "Thank you." It took all of her restraint to not embrace him tightly.

Zhang He merely nodded and closed the door.

Sima Yi's room was locked, Cui decided that it was best not to disturb him, something important was going on, and it was just another chamber she did not have to clean. Less work for her, she thought with a shrug.

The girl was sure she heard Mao's voice from inside, but she brushed it off. Why would Mao be in there?? For all Cui knew Mao had never met Zhongda. Lucky… she mused before taking off.

Cui noticed that for once the sun had not set during her job. A welcome sign. She would get much more rest for tomorrow. She ignored her rumbling stomach and raced to the servant quarters.

The instant she lay down on her bed, the girl was unconscious.

--

Low voices woke the girl from her slumber.

"Will she be a problem?" Said a voice.

"No, she fast asleep and has been for hours." Came a second.

"Good." Replied the first.

"So are we all clear on the plan?" Asked a third.

"Yes." The all said in unison.

"Good, Cao Cao's head will fall!!" The forth and final growled triumphantly.

Cui suppressed a gasp so it would not be discovered that she was awake.

This was definitely not turning out to be her day.


	5. Entry 3

_The words I had heard that day haunted me._

_Why would anyone want to assassinate CaoCao? He was a proud ruler, a bit of a womanizer, but as far as I knew, had never wronged anyone. Sure, he may have conquered their lands, but was that really unjust or even cruel?_

_I soon came the conclusion that these "others" must have come from elsewhere. Wu or Shu perhaps._

_How dare they plan to kill our lord!!_

_The worst part was, I could reveal my knowledge to no one, for fear of my own life. I could not go to lord CaoCao because " lowly servants" were not allowed to speak directly to him. Just as wellI could not speak to __any __of the generals I served. There were no doubts in my mind that both Sima Yi and Cao Pi would have me executed for treason, not to mention their own amusement. However I did not know what reaction Xaohou Dun and Zhang He would have, but I was not eager to find out._

_So I held my tongue, I would just have to deal with it myself._

_But once again, I had no clue what I was getting myself into. I had no idea of the trouble I was about to plunge head first in the middle of._


End file.
